my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona Atiena
Leona Atiena Aizawa (相澤アテナレオナ Aizawa Atiena Leona)' '''also known as the '''Rising Storm Hero: Stormshadow '(上昇嵐英雄 ・ 嵐影 Sutōmushadō ), is one of the main protagonist of My Hero Academina. Though born without a Quirk, Leona manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to her innate heroism along side her childhood friend Izuku Midoriya and has since become one of his close pupils as well as a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School. She makes an appearance of The Rising Storm a fanfiction made by NightShade2K18. Appearance Leona is slender average and athletic brown skinned girl, her round face framed with messy, nearly shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of her face like her uncle and often ties her front bang. She also possesses with Heterochromia iridum which her left eye’s iris to appear sliver blue, while her right is dark grey. She usually seen for her boy appearance and is often mistaken for boy. Though she was initially skinny, Leona has gained an array of toned muscles after her ten months of extensive training with All Might along side Izuku, and as the series progresses these are shown to become more developed and defined as she gradually grows stronger. After her battle against Katsuki Bakugo, her right arm became bured when used her quirk and shows log jagged scarring. She later gains a scar oh her back when she overworked her traning. During her Junior High School days, she wore a plain light grey gakuran uniform with black buttons, accompanied by dark-grey sneakers. While at home, she wears a black tank top and gray sweatpants. At U.A., she wears the standard male uniform which she hates wearing skirts: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which she does up properly. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, she usually wears blue converse with thick white soles, laced up to the top. Leona's original hero costume is a plain blue jean shorts with plain black tank top, black belt and fingersless gloves. Her second hero costume has a few changes and now looks sturdier and more combat-ready in appearance. During the Provisional Hero License Arc, Leona had her costume upgraded again to suit her new fighting moves. A ninja style dark grey with elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with her signature light boots. She also wears a mask. Gallery Leona1.png Leona Hero Uniform.png|Second Updgraded Costume Personality Brave, Kind, Smart and Clever. Leona is a tomboy with full of heart, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboyish side. She always the adventurous type, and out-spoken. She shows protectiveness towards her friends and those closes to her, mostly with Izuku Midoriya when they were constantly bullied by Katsuki Bakugo during their childhood and is not afraid to stand up to him despite being afraid in the inside. Being also free-spirited and courageous, she'll do what ever it takes to protect the one she cares about and willing to help anyone in need and even risk her life for others. She can get a bit annoyed when shes often mistaken for a boy, but shes used it. Her emotions sometimes gets the better of her which it was shown, when seeing her uncle and homeroom teacher getting beating and heavily injured by Nomu, she unintentionally and lost a bit control of her Quirk while try to stop Nomu form killing her uncle. She can get insecure about her Quirk sometimes but she usually hides it form others, the reason why is shes afraid that she'll loose control over her Quirk again, is because she nearly injured her brother and others during the U.S.J incident. This was revealed, when her brother Tora told everyone about their past and trauma. Thought out the series she manged to get emotions in control. During the series, she is a bit more confident, but still felt self-doubt and she also have finally moved on and stopped blaming herself when she was visited by her father's ghost telling her, that he never blamed her for his death and not wanted her keep thinking about the past and move on for him and for their family. With that she wanted to honored her father by taking part of his hero name as her own. Leona is very observant and sometimes have senses that something might happen, and mostly good at adapting to anything that's around her. She is always supportive to her friends and also shows respect towards other as well, even Bakugo and she is very humble. Shes good at outsmarting anyone and also has a kindhearted nature that never seems to run dry. Her friendliness extends to everyone, and she is described as affectionate and compassionate. She doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family but is usually playful and even a little teasing. She often space out and often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and often concentrates on training or whenever she feels she has a lot in her mind she usually plays her guitar and sings for comfort. She likes hanging out with her friends, and loves to train with her either her Uncle or her mother along with her brother and loves animals mainly cats which she visits them often after school. Abilities Overall Abilities: Leona has proven to be one very capable individual. Before her Quirk had appeared, she helped Izuku took on the Sludge Villain and rescued Katsuki Bakugo because of her boldness and application of heroic skills, something that deeply impressed the then No. 1 Hero. Having been trained by All Might for 10 months in order to get her body physically ready to inherit her own Quirk despite not having the same quirk as Izuku, Leona gained a muscular physique that lets her perform at parameters higher than that of an average student outside U.A.'s hero course. During the Quirk Apprehension Test, she demonstrated a grip strength of 150 kilograms and the ability to run the 50-meter dash in 1.04 seconds (15.93 mph/25.64 kph). After inheriting Stormshifter, she was granted the ability to harness a stockpile of powerful energy. She can move faster than the eye can see and take down an enormous villain bot in a single blast, but the physical backlash at the time prevented Leona from being able to fight properly or compete with her peers on an even playing field. Even so, she still possessed impressive physical durability, and her drive allowed her to withstand the drawbacks of Stormshifter for the most part. Enhanced Stamina: Leona has shown on many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-cooling her Quirk. However, she can still manage to move her body, which was seen in her battles against Sabertooth and Katsuki. Keen Intellect: Leona is very intelligent. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion. Observation, analysis and environment as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually her intelligence that has helped her more than her Quirk. She is highly efficient, in the top of her mid-terms of her class. Leona has demonstrated her skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations. Enhanced Strength: While Leona has shown no obvious signs of possessing superhuman strength, she seems to be able to wield her sword, which looks quite heavy, with great ease with this Leona has shown to be one of the strongest female students on Class 1-A tied with Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami and Shoto Todoroki, who are considered to be the three other strongest students in the class. Enhanced Speed: Leona has displayed superhuman feats of speed on numerous occasions. She can move at incredible speeds, leap long distances, react with perfect accuracy, and dodge attacks faster than the eye can see and through the use of her quirk, Leona was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade attacks and appear right behind the enemies with ease, allowing her to attack. Enhanced Agility: Leona is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. She was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to her own athletic ability also tied with Shoto Todoroki. Voice Mimicking: Leona can also manipulate one's voice, allowing her to control anyone's voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of her voice. Musical Talent- '''She has learned how to play the guitar in the past. '''Trained Muscles: Usage of Stormshifter requires the user to have strong muscles, as Stormshifter is a lot to handle and could cause the users body to be electrocute itself or even kills it user if they don't possess the necessary strength of body. Swordsmanship: Through her training with Edgeshot Leona masters the way of the sword. Quirk Stormshifter '(ストームシフター ''Sutōmushifutā): Leona's Quirk gives her the ability to shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping into anything while using Electrokinesis.' This allowing her to significantly enhance all of her physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. *'Storm Plasma' (嵐血漿 ''Sutōmu Purazuma):' '''Leona is also able to shoot several forms of electricity. Her signature attack is dive bombing where she dives at great speed and then fires a precise and extremely explosive blast. It is strong enough to destroy a robot and even knock down Sabertooth while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. She can also weaken her blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). This level of control also allows her to ricochet her shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * '''Electrical Immunity '(電気的耐性 Denki-Teki Taisei): Leona is also immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Lightning Combat (動電戦闘 Dō-den Sentō): Also known as Denkijutsu or Electrokineck Combat, Leona is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting her impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving her defensive abilities somewhat lacking. * Cloaking (クローキング Kurōkingu): Leona has the ability to her lighting which enables her to seemingly disappear for a short period of time. * Storm Shield (嵐シールド Sutōmu Shīrudo): If she was Injured, and when both fear and anger increases her stress, Leona makes an storm shield to keep enemies away form her. * Storm Whip'' (嵐ホイップ ''Sutōmu Hoippu): Similar to a electric whip, Leona can create electricity whips form nothing or by shaping the existing electricity, electrocuting targets or launching electrical blasts from their whips by cracking them by using her tail or hands. * Storm Iron Fist '(嵐の鉄拳 ''Sutōmu no Tekken): Leona’s fists are engulfed in spiraling of Lightning, increasing the power of her punches. The spiraling lighting gives her punches propulsive damage * '''Electrical Telepathy (電気テレパシー Denki Terepashī): Leona can read, scan and project thought waves as electromagnetic pulse signals. Black Lightning (黒電光 Burakku Raitoningu): is one of the known Quirk that Leona has manifested so far form Shion Kurama. * Black Lightning Dragon Form (黒雷竜形'' Burakku Rairyū Katachi''): Leona can take the form of a dragon in Black Lightning form. * Electric Discharge (放電 Hōden): Leona can control the flow of electric charge through a gas, liquid or solid and other matters. Properties and effects of electric discharges are useful over a wide range of magnitudes. Tiny pulses of current are used to detect ionizing radiation. She can release large quantities of electrical energies in radius wise to cause massive damage. Leona can also formulate a current as to how the electrical energy flows and guide it as to where she desires. Flight (飛翔 Furaito): Despite not having the One For All Quirk like Izuku, and having her shapefithing ability, Leona didn't gain flight ability until, her quirk manifested storm like wings thanks to the Quirk of the user, Ryu Akabane. This Quirk allows Leona to fly at matching speeds and gives her full mobility while flying. At the moment, she hasn't manifested it yet. Super Moves * Sword Of Storm (嵐の剣 Arashi no Ken): Through her training with Edgeshot Leona was able to unlock this stage of her sword with her power. She was able to charges up her sword by using her electricity, making her weapon a bit more powerful. * Dragon Rage '(竜激怒 Doragon Gekido''): Leona charges up her ability to her fist and launches mirage of dragons at the target. * '''Storm Alpha Sage Mode (嵐''アルファ 聖人'モード Sutōmu'' Arufa Seiji Mōdo): Leona's body is covered with blue lighting turning similar to a demon. This ability can enhanced her strength and durability, it one of the strongest moves she uses. At first she struggles with lack of control of this ability, but overtime learns to master it. She release a ball of lightning and throws it at her opponents causing a very destructive damage. * Storm Dragon Rush '(嵐竜の突貫 ''Sutōmuryū no Rasshu): Leona's electric ability takes the shape a dragon and will inflicts damage on her opponent. * 'Bolt Strike '(ボルトストライク Boruto Sutoraiku): Leona can surrounds herself with a great amount of electricity and charges its target. * 'Thunder Fang '(雷牙 Sandā Kiba): Leona can bite down her enemies with electrified fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave them with paralysis. * '''Storm Dragon's Roar (嵐竜の咆哮 Sutōmuryū no Hoko): Leona’s signature roar in which she gathers Lightning in her mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack. * Storm Beast Bomb '(嵐獣爆弾 ''Sutōmu Kemono Bakudan): it is formed from positive blue energy and negative red energy, and the completed ball is purple. In order to do this Leona must gather and balance her energy in her mouth, shape it into a sphere. ' *[[Stormshifter: Full Storm|'Stormshifter: Full Storm']]' '(ストームシフター・満杯嵐 ''Sutōmushifutā: Furu Arashi): Similar to Izuku Midoriya's One For All: Full Cowl, Leona was able to unlock this stage of her power, Through her self training alone and get better control of her Quirk. This technique gives her greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives her enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents her from burning her skin when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much her attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Leona spreads it throughout her body. *'Stormshifter: Full Storm- Whip Style' (ストームシフター 満杯嵐 ホイップ様式 Sutōmushifutā: Furu Arashi Hoippu Sutairu): While using''' Stormshifter: Full Storm, Leona uses a fighting style that focuses more on hitting with the tail. Leona concentrates Stormshifter: Full Storm's effects in her torso and legs and tail rather than her arms, allowing her to put out even more power due to the fact that the Kangaroo's tail muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting her enough power and stability. *Whip Style: Dragon's Strike (ホイップ様式 竜のストライク''Hoippu'' Sutairu Doragon no Sutoraiku): * 'Stormshifter: Hidden Form: Storm Blade '(ストームシフター・隠しフォーム・嵐の剣 Sutōmushifutā: Kakushi Fōmu Arashi no Ken): Leona can take the form of Ligthning-like form, and charges at the target and hits the target creating massive damage to the target. * 'Stormshifter: Alpha Beast Mode '(ストームシフター・''アルファ獣 モード Sutōmushifutā'': Arufa Beast Mōdo): While helping Izuku fight Kai Chisaki, Leona activates Stormshifter to its fullest extent throughout in Beast Mode, granting her a tremendous boost in speed and strength that not only rivaled that of All Might but allowed Leona to easily overwhelm the likes of Kai Chisaki. This was first used against Kai Chisaki to help Izuku protect Eri. The power increase seemingly gives her fire-like trails coming from her eyes and light-colored hair. She can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Eri. Since Eri has the ability to Rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Leona's body by using Stormshifter at 100% would continually be undone by Eri's Quirk which proved useful in her fight with Kai. Quotes (To Midoriya) "I know you're gonna a number one hero one day Izuku." (To Aizawa): "Promise, you be more careful Uncle...please?" (To Bakugo): "No matter what you say, I will become a hero on day Kacchan!" (To Yukimura): "I know your worry about us mom, but we'll be okay!" (To Akatora): "You know I'm not that small, ya know." coming soon Equipment '''Wrist Brace: Leona uses when she not traning nor in battle which it given by All Might during the 10 months of traing with him and always carries it with her until shes able to to control her quirk. Sword: Leona uses her sword which was originally belonged to her mother. She was able to charges up her sword by using her electricity, making her weapon a bit more powerful. Daggers: Once her ability charged up she can throw electric daggers at her opponents. She also usually uses to clash with other swords. Shiriken: Uses for targets normally but when upgraded, she throws them paralyze them. Electric Hoverboard: Leona uses it to fly through the air. Capturing Weapon (捕縛武器 Hobaku Buki?): Like her Uncle, Leona uses a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. Trivia * Leona's dub voice actor is Mae Whiteman who voiced Katara form Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Her Japanese voice actor is Junko Takeuchi who voiced Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto and Naruto Shippuden), Gon (Hunter X Hunter) and other. * Leona is an insert OC, taking place alongside the canon characters of Class 1-A on their adventures. Category:Females Category:NightShade2K18 Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Shota Family Category:Heroes Category:Hero Interns Category:Emitter Category:Fanon Female Character